headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-2
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = DC Universe | image = | aliases = Earth-Two | category = | galaxy = Milky Way Galaxy | region = | system = Sol system | sector = Sector 2814 | suns = 1 | moons = 1 | planet = Earth | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = ''The Flash'', Vol. 1 #123 }} Earth-2 is the name designated to a fictional reality that contains the planet Earth as well as the same stellar system, galaxy and corresponding worlds and satellites associated with it. It is featured in comic book stories published by DC Comics as well as related media such as animated projects and television programs. For purposes of this database, Earth-2 is distinguished from Earth-Two as there have been several realities with this designation. The opposing counterpart reality to Earth-2 is Earth-1, or Earth-One. In DC Comics history, Earth-2, or known as Earth-Two, represents the reality of the "Golden Age" of heroism, where masked "mystery men" and women began operating during the early 1930s, and may have even participated in World War II. The original Earth-2 reality was introduced in ''The Flash'', Volume 1 #123 in September, 1961. In terms of continuity, many DC Comics stories that were published in the 1930s and 40s have been retroactively attributed to Earth-2. The introduction of Earth-2 also paved the way for other such similarly named realities, which collectively became known as the Multiverse. Destruction & Rebirth The original Earth-Two ceased to exist as a result of events that took place in the 1985-1986 crossover maxi-series Crisis on Infinite Earths. In the story, all existing parallel realities (which totaled four by the end of the series), were folded into a single composite reality. The multiverse was recreated twenty years later in the weekly year-long series 52. In the final issue of the series, Earth-2 was created. Although this Earth-2 bore many similarities to the original, it was in fact a unique reality. This version of Earth-2 ceased to exist following the continuity collapsing event known as "Flashpoint" in 2011. The continuity that followed, dubbed the "New 52" reality, boasted its own version of Earth-2. DC Televsiion Universe of Earth-2 on The Flash.]] Earth-2 is an alternate reality featured in the DC Television Universe. appeared on the CW Network series The Flash, and was first seen in the second episode of season two, "Flash of Two Worlds". There are two locations of note that have appeared relating to Earth-2. The primary location is Central City, which is a vibrant metropolitan American city and is where S.T.A.R. Labs is headquartered. The other is a jungle environment, presumably somewhere in Africa, that appears to be ruled by a breed of sentient gorillas. It may even be called "Gorilla City". On Earth-2, the most notable costumed super-hero was a man named Jay Garrick, also known as the Flash. The real Jay Garrick was captured and imprisoned by a man named Zoom, who then took his name and costume and used them to pretend to be the city's hero. The fake Jay Garrick found a way through the dimensional breach linking Earth-2 to Earth-1, where he insinuated himself into that world's environment and briefly became a member of Team Flash. Points of interest ; Central City: Central City is a large city that seems to be in the midst of a scientific Golden Age of innovation and prosperity. Much of this has come about due to the efforts of Harrison Wells, the former director of S.T.A.R. Labs. ; Gorilla City: Gorilla City is a jungle environment, presumably located in Africa. It is implied that an intelligent race of gorillas inhabits the region, as there is evidence of structures, and statuary. On Earth-1, the members of Team Flash had to come up with a solution for how to deal with a rampaging genetically enhanced gorilla named Grodd, so they pushed him through a dimensional breach, depositing him in the jungle of Earth-2, where they had hoped that he might one day find peace among his own kind. ; S.T.A.R. Labs: The Scientific Technology and Research Laboratory, or S.T.A.R. Labs, was founded in 1991, and led the world in the development of exciting and new experimental technological discoveries. They specialized in artificial intelligence, genetics, and metahuman-related research. Characters DC Universe DC Television Universe * Harry Wells * Hunter Zolomon * Jay Garrick * Jesse Wells * S.T.A.R. Labs tour guide Notes * As a reminder, the name Earth-2 refers to the entire reality, not just the planet Earth. Other planets like Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, etc., as well as all of their corresponding moons and other celstial phenomenon are inclusive of this reality. * Earth-2 is not to be confused with Earth 2, which was an American science fiction television series of the dystopic future subgenre. It was created by Michael Duggan, Carol Flint, Mark Levin and Billy Ray and was produced by Amblin Entertainment and Universal Television. It aired on NBC for a single season from November, 1994 to June, 1995, spanning a total of twenty-two episodes. External Links *